googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
Loader's number
Loader's number is the output of loader.c, a program by Ralph Loader that came in first place for the Bignum Bakeoff contest, whose objective was to write a C program (in 512 characters or less) that generates the largest possible output. The program diagonalizes over the Huet-Coquand . Its output, affectionately nicknamed Loader's number, is defined as D5(99), where D(k) is the sum of all possible bit strings described by the first k'' expressions of the calculus of constructions (encoding everything as binary numbers). David Moews has shown that D(99) is larger than 2↑↑30419, and that even D2(99) would be much larger than fε0 + ω3(1000000) in the fast-growing hierarchy. Since it is the upper bound for the output of Marxen.c, then D2(99) is much larger than this. The final output of D5(99) is much larger than TREE(3), SCG(13), or BH(3). It is probably overpowered by finite promise games and Friedman's finite trees. Loader's function is computable, so \(\Sigma(n) > D^5(99)\) for relatively small ''n, say, n = 100. Note that the code is not intended to be run on a real computer; it assumes that 'int' is big enough to hold all the values computed without overflow, which of course is far bigger than anything physically feasible. Code #define R { return #define P P ( #define L L ( #define T S (v, y, c, #define C ), #define X x) #define F );} int r, a; P y, X R y - ~y << x; } Z (X R r = x % 2 ? 0 : 1 + Z (x / 2 F L X R x / 2 >> Z (x F #define U = S(4,13,-4, T t) { int f = L t C x = r; R f - 2 ? f > 2 ? f - v ? t - (f > v) * c : y : P f, P T L X C S (v+2, t U y C c, Z (X ))) : A (T L X C T Z (X ) F } A (y, X R L y) - 1 ? 5 << P y, X : S (4, x, 4, Z ® F #define B (x /= 2) % 2 && ( D (X { int f, d, c = 0, t = 7, u = 14; while (x && D (x - 1 C B 1)) d = L L D (X ) C f = L r C x = L r C c - r || ( L u) || L r) - f || B u = S (4, d, 4, r C t = A (t, d) C f / 2 & B c = P d, c C t U t C u U u) ) C c && B t = P ~u & 2 | B u = 1 << P L c C u) C P L c C t) C c = r C u / 2 & B c = P t, c C u U t C t = 9 ); R a = P P t, P u, P x, c)) C a F } main () R D (D (D (D (D (99)))) F See also External links * David Moews' comments on the program, as well as other entries * Loader's home page ja:loader.c Category:Bignum Bakeoff contestant Category:Functions Category:Numbers Category:Beyond Legiattic Array Notation Level Category:Computers Category:Eponymous numbers